


Surprising Connections

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Gen, I am not starting another series, Male-Female Friendship, No honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Troy don't know anything about each other. Time they learned...</p><p>Vague spoilers for Megaforce's Harmony and Dizchord, and for the existence of a couple of characters in Wild Force.</p><p>..I blame Punkpinkpower for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Troy, I'm fine, really."

Troy shook his head. "I'm walking you home, Emma."

"But you must be tired too."

"Still walking you home."

Emma sighed, giving in. The others, even Gia, had believed her when she said she was all right. But Troy had been affected just as much as she had, and he wasn't buying her excuses.

It was kind of a relief. This had to come out at some point. And she knew Troy wouldn't tell the others if she asked him not to.

"I have to make a stop on the way," she said finally.

Troy reached for her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go, then."

They walked in silence, mostly. Troy didn't comment as they headed out of town, past the housing estates and into the forest.

Emma paused, leaning her bike against her leg. "Troy, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"I mean _really_ trust me."

"You know I do," he repeated.

Emma loved him just a little for the certainty in his voice. "Close your eyes. Hold onto the bike. I won't let you run into anything."

Troy pulled the strap of her bag over his head to secure it, holding onto one side of the handlebars. Emma tilted the bike upright again and led him through the trees, quietly warning him when to duck and when to step up or down.

She found the path within a couple of minutes, pausing on the other side to murmur "let go" and propping the bike against a tree. Troy waited patiently, eyes still closed; she took his hand, tugging lightly until he followed.

She paused just outside the courtyard, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm here," she called out. "I have someone with me."

Her mother appeared, smiling at her. "Emma. I wasn't expecting you today."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you. Troy, this is my mother. Mom, this is Troy."

Troy offered his hand, smiling politely and apparently not reacting to the jungle surrounding him. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled politely at him, turning to Emma. "What's wrong?"

"I used the song, Mom."

"I thought I sensed something. Why?" She took Emma's hand, drawing her into the courtyard; Troy followed, still not reacting to the surrounds.

"I needed it. For a fight." She glanced back at Troy, smiling at his look. "Mom, Troy's my Red Ranger. Troy, Mom was the mentor to the Wild Force Rangers."

Troy nodded thoughtfully. "I wondered where we were."

Emma's mother studied him, smiling suddenly. "Is it very hard, Troy?"

"Sometimes." He glanced at Emma. "My friends make it easier."

"I'm glad." She touched Emma's shoulder, turning her away. "Tell me about the fight."

Emma went, throwing an apologetic look at Troy. He shrugged, settling onto a low piece of wall to wait for her.

The power in the area seeped into him, relaxing him, and he lost track of time as he sat. After a while he realised Emma was sitting next to him, and he glanced over, smiling. "Where are we?"

"We're on the Animarium. A little piece of history." She shook her head at his look. "Long story, not for today. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Do you live here?"

"No. Time up here is kind of weird. It's not always the same as time down below. I live with two of Mom's team." She glanced around briefly. "I'm ready to go, if you are."

"Do I need to close my eyes?"

Emma winced slightly. "If you don't mind, yes. It can be disorienting until you're used to it."

Troy smiled, standing and holding out his hand. "Lead on, then."

Back in town they walked towards her home, talking quietly this time; mostly about school, about various assignments they'd been given.

When they reached the house Emma propped her bike against the wall, taking her bag back from Troy. "I don't know what my mom meant, when she asked you that," she said, carefully looking through the bag instead of at him. "But if it's something we can help with..."

"I know," he agreed easily.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Emma."

She nodded, looking back up at him. "Get some sleep, Troy. That was tough today."

"You too."

He waited at the gate until she'd gone inside; she watched from inside as he finally turned, heading back in towards town. Vaguely, she wondered where he lived. They knew very little about him, really.

Alyssa came out of the kitchen, smiling when she saw her. "Hey. We wondered when you were getting in."

"I was just with Troy," she said vaguely.

"We saw the fight. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Tired, I'm going upstairs." She smiled at Alyssa, heading upstairs.

Upstairs she settled on her bed, thinking. Troy had taken the visit surprisingly well; she was half expecting questions at some point, but she'd deal with that when it happened. And maybe her mother would have some insight into their mysterious Red. She'd ask next time she visited.

Smiling to herself, she curled onto her side and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had been waiting for a while, but Jake didn't seem like he was going to stop talking any time soon and it was getting later. Eventually, she gave up and stood, gathering her books together. "Troy, walk me home?"

"I'll walk you," Jake offered, but she shook her head, watching Troy.

"It's on my way," he told Jake. "See you tomorrow."

They walked some distance in silence before he said, sounding only mildly curious, "Should I close my eyes this time?"

Emma shook her head. "We're not going there. You remember I told you time isn't always the same between here and there? It means we can't always get there from here."

"I wondered about that," he agreed. "I looked it up, after the last time, and Wild Force fought ten years ago."

"I wasn't born then. Not for a while afterwards. I lived on the Animarium until I was seven; we didn't realise until I came down here that it hadn't been that long here."

"If we're not going to see your mom, what are we doing?"

"I live with her Red and White rangers. I thought you might like to talk to them."

"Talk to them?" he repeated neutrally.

"About the dreams."

"The dreams aren't bothering me."

"No. But at least one part of them has come true. And you said there was a big battle, right?"

"Right," he agreed slowly.

Emma leaned her bike against the wall, taking her bag back from him. "You don't have to. I don't even know if they can help. But even just saying it out loud can help, sometimes."

"I told you guys."

"I know."

He was studying the house, and on an instinct she said, "How about I ask him to come out here? Will you just meet him?"

"Sure," Troy agreed, voice distant.

Emma smiled at him, opening the door and heading inside. "Uncle Cole?"

"You're early," Alyssa said, coming out of the kitchen. "Anything wrong? We weren't expecting you back for a while yet."

"Is Uncle Cole here? I need him."

"He's out the back. Is it important? He's busy."

Emma glanced over her shoulder. "I brought Troy. I want him to talk to Uncle Cole."

"Why?"

"He's been having dreams, and some of them are coming true."

Alyssa hesitated, glancing towards the back door. "Cole doesn't dream."

"No." Emma followed her gaze, but she couldn't see anything through the narrow window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Alyssa smiled automatically at her. "Go wait with your friend, I'll get Cole."

"OK," Emma agreed warily, turning to head back outside.

Troy was still leaning against the wall; his gaze was distant, but he looked up when she sat down next to him.

"Still here," she noted.

"Still here," he agreed. "I get the feeling you'd chase me down if you had to."

"I'm very determined," she said with a grin. More seriously, she added, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to. But it might help."

"It's just - there's so little there. I've been sitting here thinking about it, trying to remember, and all there is is flashes. Images."

"But you remembered the Roboknight."

"Yeah," he murmured.

Cole came around the side of the house, grinning broadly. "Hey, Emma, it's about time you brought your team home."

Emma smiled, standing. "Uncle Cole, Red Wild Force Ranger, this is Troy, Red Megaforce Ranger."

Cole shook his hand, face serious. "It's good to meet you. You're doing well."

"Thank you." Troy didn't say _sir_ , but Emma could hear it anyway. "I looked up your team, when I found out who Emma is. You did some pretty amazing things."

"Who Emma is," Cole repeated.

"He met Mom," Emma told him. "Briefly, and he doesn't really know anything, but he met her."

"The day you used the song."

"Mmm."

Cole nodded thoughtfully. "What did you want to ask me about?"

Emma glanced at Troy, who swallowed before saying "I've been having these dreams." He described them carefully; Cole listened intently, arms folded. "I've been looking at some of the histories, and as far as I can tell, every Ranger who ever fought for Earth is there. But - I mean, the first Rangers were twenty years ago. There are almost a hundred now, all over the world. What can be so bad that they all have to come back?"

"You said some of it's happened already?"

"Not exactly. But I dreamed about Roboknight before we met him; I think he was on our side. It's so hard to tell."

Cole nodded again. "You were having these dreams before you were Chosen?"

"The first one was the day we were Chosen."

"I know it didn't happen on your team," Emma added. "I just thought..."

"No, you're wrong," Cole said absently. "Max dreamed once - and Merrick used to know when things were going to happen. Not dreams, though." He looked back at Troy. "I'm not an expert in this; I can find you someone to talk to, if you want. I think, though, as long as the details are so blurred, you're probably safe. You'll remember it when you need to."

Troy nodded, but his gaze had gone distant again. "Sir..."

"Cole."

"...you know there's a wolf in your garden, don't you?" His head tilted, and he corrected himself, "Two."

Cole's gaze sharpened and he pushed away from the wall, taking one single step towards Troy. "Excuse me?"

"It's not a wolf, though, it's something else." Troy blinked, refocusing on Cole. "What is it?"

"He's nothing for you to worry about. He'll be gone by tomorrow."

"He's your team, sir, but this is my town."

Cole glanced at Emma, and she was surprised at the hint of panic in his eyes. "I'll give you my word, as a Ranger. There's nothing to worry about."

Troy glanced at Emma too; she shrugged helplessly, not sure what was happening, and Troy nodded abruptly. "Alright." 

"I can get you someone to talk to," Cole offered again.

"No. Thank you. Maybe another time."

"Cole?"

Everyone turned at the new voice; Emma blinked at the dismay on Cole's face. "Merrick." He hurried forward, moving to intercept the other man. "Something wrong?"

"Merrick?" Troy breathed to Emma.

"Their Sixth," she answered just as quietly. "I've never met him. He's been away for years." She glanced at Troy. "He was a wolf spirit."

"Still is," Troy agreed.

Cole came back towards them, trailed by Merrick. "Merrick," he said politely, "Troy and Emma, Red and Pink Megaforce Rangers." Merrick glanced at him, looking vaguely amused, and Cole added, "Troy's been dreaming the future, we think."

"Oh?" Merrick looked back at him, eyes narrowed.

Troy briefly explained the dreams again. Emma was watching Merrick; she'd seen a couple of pictures, but in person he was different.

"I told him he'd remember the details when he needed them," Cole offered into the silence.

Merrick nodded, but his gaze was distant. "Max did."

"Everyone does."

"Not comforting," Emma said on Troy's behalf. Merrick glanced at her and then looked back, studying her more intently.

"Not comforting," Cole agreed, shifting and bumping shoulders with Merrick. "But true. Rangers know what they need when they need it. If the dreams aren't clear yet, it's because you don't need it yet."

"Then why do I keep seeing it?" Troy asked. Emma glanced at him in surprise; so far he'd only sounded mildly interested, but that question had an edge of real panic in it.

Cole shook his head. "So that you'll believe it, I guess, know it's important. Max took three tries to figure out his, he kept thinking it was just a dream."

Troy looked away for a moment before looking back at Merrick. "Cole said you know things."

Merrick shook his head. "I knew very particular things. They don't apply any longer, and they never manifested as dreams. I always knew they were true." He was still watching Emma despite Cole's attempts to distract him, and it was starting to make her a little uncomfortable.

"You were there," Troy told him. "I remember you."

Merrick looked away from Emma finally, smiling wryly at Troy. "I'm sure you'll understand it in time."

Troy nodded thoughtfully. "Who's with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"A wolf who isn't exactly a wolf."

Merrick looked at Cole, who shrugged. "He knew you were here too."

"Not just dreams."

"No."

He looked back at Troy. "He's my travelling companion."

"He isn't exactly a person either."

"More a person than many I've met. What does your mentor say about your dreams?"

Emma blinked. It hadn't even occurred to her to suggest Troy talk to Gosei. From the look on his face, he hadn't thought of it either.

"I haven't told him."

"Any particular reason?" Most people would have sounded judgemental; Cole was just curious.

"I don't think he could help."

"You should think about telling him anyway. If this battle's coming while you're active, he'll need to know."

"Yes," Troy said neutrally.

Merrick was staring at Emma again; this time she met his eyes, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"Who are you?" he asked, cutting across whatever Cole had been saying.

"Emma."

He shook his head. "Who _are_ you?"

Cole started to answer, but Emma caught his eye. She knew what Merrick meant. "I'm Princess Shayla's daughter."

Merrick stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "You're too old."

"When the Rangers left the Animarium, time altered between the two," Emma told him.

"We didn't leave, we were sent away."

"Either way. I lived there till I was seven, but when I came down here it was only a couple of years after your team defeated Master Org."

Merrick nodded slowly. "I thought it was you and Alyssa, Cole, but it was her, wasn't it? The feel of this place? Who's your father?" he added before Cole could answer.

Cole caught Emma's eye before she could answer. Slowly, very aware of Troy still standing beside her, she answered "My mother always told me she'd tell me when I was older."

Merrick looked at Cole, who shook his head. "She hasn't told us anything either. Only asked us to watch over Emma."

"You didn't ask?"

"It's not really our business," Cole pointed out. Merrick glared at him, and he admitted, "Taylor asked. The Princess wouldn't tell."

"Taylor would," Merrick muttered. Turning, he started to walk away.

"You can't get there," Troy said.

Merrick hesitated, looking back, and Cole explained quickly, "Time's still off. You can go up and down at the full moon; that's all."

"The moon," Merrick muttered.

"We're used to tracking the moon." Emma couldn't quite read Cole's tone. "She's awake, but you'll only see her then."

"I can get up there."

Cole grinned. "Probably, yes. I don't know if she'll be awake if you do, though."

Merrick looked past him at Troy. "What do you know about this?"

"Just what Emma's told me." He looked towards the back garden again.

"Leave it alone," Cole told him.

"I can't, he keeps catching my attention."

"He's no danger."

"Yes." Troy's tone was completely neutral; acknowledging, not agreeing.

"You look like her," Merrick murmured.

Startled, Emma met his eyes again. "Thank you."

"You'll be Guardian?"

"Maybe." Emma's mother hadn't aged, not in all the years Emma had been alive. They weren't sure if Emma would stop aging, if Shayla would start; they didn't worry about it. "If I'm needed."

"You have an animal spirit?"

Emma looked past him at Cole, who shrugged resignedly. She’d left her crystal in her backpack, but when she reached into her shorts pocket it was there as always. Holding tightly for just a moment, she offered it to Merrick on the palm of her hand.

He laughed softly, making no move to take it. "Of course you are."

"I can't call him. At least, it's never worked yet. I found the crystal in my pocket the day I left the Animarium. It's always in my pocket."

Troy shifted slightly beside her and Emma offered him the crystal without looking at him. Merrick's eyes narrowed when Troy took it from her, running a gentle finger over the surface. "What is it?" he murmured.

"The Wild Force Zords were sentient; they chose a warrior to bond with, and that warrior got a crystal to symbolise the bond. This is mine."

Troy held it up, squinting through the glass. "A Deer."

"The Deer loves my mother very much." Glancing at Merrick, she added, "He loves Merrick too. My mother says he misses you playing. We used to sing to him."

"What does Alyssa think?" Merrick asked.

Emma blinked. "Alyssa?"

"Alyssa controlled the Deer when we were fighting," Cole told her. "They never properly bonded, though, any more than Taylor and the Armadillo did."

"Oh." Emma frowned; Troy passed the crystal back to her and she rubbed it absently. "I didn't know."

"I know," Cole agreed. "We didn't tell you. There wasn't any point. The Deer chose you. Alyssa liked him, but they never bonded."

Emma offered the crystal to Merrick; he shook his head and she slipped it back into her pocket. "You should go, Merrick, when the moon's full. She'd like to see you."

"Do you think so?" He shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure."

Troy looked towards the back garden again, and Merrick grimaced. "I'll ask him to wait outside town."

"Merrick," Cole protested.

"There's no point upsetting the active team. He prefers to be out in nature anyway." Glancing at Troy, he added, "If that's acceptable." Troy inclined his head, and Merrick headed around to the back of the house.

"You should let me tell him, Uncle Cole," Emma said, aware of Troy watching her but not really caring.

"If she wanted him to know, she'd have told him."

"How? He's been gone for ten years!"

"Think that would have stopped her? She could have found him any time she wanted."

Emma scrubbed a hand through her hair. "Maybe."

Troy nudged her shoulder lightly. "Walk me down to the end of the road."

"Are you finished? We didn't really talk about you much."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Come back any time if you want to talk about it again," Cole told him. "Any time."

"Thank you, sir." Troy glanced at Emma, who followed him along the road.

They were silent until they reached the corner; Troy touched her arm lightly. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but if you want me to stay..."

"No, it's fine." She looked back down the road; Merrick and Cole were talking quietly as they waited for her. "It's a long story, anyway."

"I don't have anywhere to go."

Emma smiled faintly. "Merrick and my mother both come from Animaria; it's what was in Colorado three thousand years ago." She hesitated, but Troy didn't react apart from a nod, and she continued, "Merrick was her bodyguard, and they were in love, but... princess and warrior; not allowed. And once they ended up here, there was a curse, and a lot of guilt and misunderstandings, and the Ranger thing, and after they defeated Master Org she closed the Animarium and sent Merrick down here. She's never told me why." Troy was still nodding, and she sighed. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to this."

"If it helps you, I'm happy to listen." He looked back down the road; his voice was distant when he added, "Family's always complicated."

"Family?" Emma repeated. Troy glanced at her and she shook her head automatically. "We don't know that."

"You do know it. You weren't saying it, but you do know it."

"Troy..."

"He's right," Merrick said from a few feet away. Emma jumped, turning to face him and vaguely aware of Troy walking away, back towards town. "You know who I am," Merrick said quietly.

"You're Merrick Baliton," Emma answered. "My mother's protector."

"Emma..."

"She hasn't told me anything else," she said firmly. She wanted this to be true, but if it wasn't, if she let herself believe it and it turned out not to be...

Merrick looked away, nodding resignedly; Emma found herself adding, "I'll go with you, at the full moon. To ask her."

"Cole's right, if she wanted me to know..."

"I want to know," Emma said firmly. " I'll ask her with or without you."

He smiled faintly. "You're her daughter." Emma returned the smile, and he glanced back towards the house. "Are you ready?"

"Can you tell me about her? Before, I mean? The team tells me things, but they only knew her as a mentor."

Merrick considered it as they walked back towards the house. As they reached the gate he nodded. " I'll tell you."

"Thank you," she murmured, leading the way inside.


End file.
